


Day Two: First Time

by Fanfiction127



Series: Maribat March 2021 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gravity Falls, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: MM2021, MariBat, Maribat March 2021, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has Anxiety, and freaked out, but the bus driver was nice, headed to gravity falls, its really only marinette on a bus, marinette sees something in the woods, she also saw a giant in the forest, so that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: Tom and Sabine were worried about Marinette, for good reasons too. Together, they decide it would be best to send her to live with her uncle in Gravity Falls.
Relationships: None
Series: Maribat March 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Day Two: First Time

Marinette leaned back, music blaring through her headset as she watched the road move. Around her, trees blurred together and animals became nothing more than blobs of color in the wind. 

Marinette sighed, fog spreading across the bus window. She understood the need for long travel and was glad she was doing it alone, but she didn’t understand why she couldn’t have flown out. Not that the bus wasn’t nice, it was probably one of the nicer ones she’d been on, however, when one traveled from Minnesota to Oregon purely by bus, it got old. Quickly. 

The surroundings, however, were forever changing. Marinette supposed that was one of the nicer parts of this trip. The weather had also changed in the last 25 hours, going from the frigid tundra of snow castles and wind chill to warm summer breezes. 

Marinette looked back up, noticing the driver looking back at her as he made yet another stop. She could guess what he was thinking, they had been together since she moved busses in Montana late last night and had yet to get off. 

‘20 more minutes, that's all it would take,’ Marinette sighed, leaning even further into her seat. Closing her eyes, Marinette thought back over everything she had been able to learn about her uncles and his side of the family. 

Her uncle, Bruce Wayne: age 46, married to Selina Kyle, and had anywhere from 5 to 8 kids, was the state's billionaire. By the looks of it he had once lived in Gotham with the family Butler, however, moved after a particularly bad incident with his second-oldest son, Jason Todd. 

Marinette wasn’t sure what to think of him. She hadn’t been able to learn anything from the news as most of it was fake, either made up by himself, rabid fans, or tabloids. She had learned he was 6’0 and had midnight black hair, as well as that his eyes had matched hers when he was younger. 

He looked to have the same freckles her mother had, however, nobody had been able to confirm nor deny that yet. She wasn’t sure what he wore in his off time, he was only ever seen in brand name suits and some leather watch or another. He looked expensive. 

Marinette opened her eyes, noticing how the greenery got thicker and the rode’s got bumpier. Fewer cars were out as they began to turn into smaller roads, trees, and shrubbery nearly taking over. The bus, bright orange and white, most likely stood out in a place like this. The driver began to take her through smaller towns with long roads and lakes separating them. 

Marinette looked down at her phone, only 10 minutes till she was dropped off. Her hands began to play with her bun, ‘am I underdressed?’ she wondered. Her thick bomber jacket and jeans seemed like something that would be acceptable in a town from the middle of nowhere. But her loose, off-white, cropped tank top and messy bun seemed to have the vibe of, ' _ I'm a tourist and don't know how to act _ ', rather than  _ 'I'm a billionaire's niece' _ .

' _ Would he judge me? _ ' she continued. Marinette knew she would lead down a spiral, tugging on the loose strings of air that had fallen out.

Marinette looked outside again, only to nearly fall out of her seat. There was something out there, something inhuman. The creature almost blended in with the surroundings but its eyes betrayed it, shining a deep blood red.

Marinette looked back up to the front, making sure the driver wasn’t watching her, and moved to the back window. The creature's body was roughly the size of the trees, causing her to almost miss it had its head not been twice the size of its slim body. Marinette continued to look back, noticed more as she got farther into the Oregon mountain range. 

Looking back, Marinette felt her vision redden, something close to fear taking over. Fight or Flight kicked in, telling her to run but she couldn’t. There was nothing happening, nothing at all. And yet every instinct in her body told her to run. 

Marinette slid back against the seat, sealing her eyes as tightly as possible, and began counting. ‘This has to be a dream,’ she thought, fear becoming more and more intoxicating. When she opened her mind things were normal. The sky was its normal shade of blue paired with its small wisps of clouds that would travel with the wind. The grass was green one more and the flowers varied in a vibrant variety of colors. 

A hand landed on Marinette's shoulder, causing her to jump. “Miss?” The voice asked. Looking back Marinette saw the driver, she had hardly noticed the bus had stopped. 

“Yes?” She responded. Her breathing was still wrong but it would be for some time. 

“You look frightened, wanted to check on you. We’ve arrived in Gravity Falls.” His accent was thick, most likely german. 

“Oh,” She paused, thanking him. The man, Barnaby according to his name tag, was on the younger side. His hair was probably the biggest thing she had recently seen, and the sunglasses he wore looked familiar to the ones Tony Stark always wore. “I'm fine sir, I just thought I saw something.” 

“If you're sure, want a hand?” Marinette nodded, taking it and standing up. Thanking him, she walked over to her stuff and collected her things. 

“Miss, be careful about these woods.” 

Marinette looked at him strangely. “I'm sorry?” She asked confusion and fear heavy in her voice. 

For a moment, Barnaby looked frightened, turning his attention to the steering wheel. Outside there was a man, most likely the family butler who was said to be picking her up, but Marinette felt no rush to leave. 

“It's nothing,'' he finally stated. “Have a nice time.” The doors opened and Marinette walked back, taking a last glance at the man before turning back and walking to Alfred. 

“Hello, sir, my name's Marinette.” 

“Greetings Miss Marinette, welcome to Gravity Falls.” 


End file.
